


meet me at the halfway point, if you believe in destiny

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: Run away, Runaways [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, California, Celebrities, Chuck is a Billionaire, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New York, No angels, Running away from home, Strangers, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teenagers, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: “Youngest in a family with a history of runaways.”“Hey now, we’re living parallel lives!”





	meet me at the halfway point, if you believe in destiny

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr, credit to painted-symphonies  
> original post: http://painted-symphonies.tumblr.com/post/125232203650/otp-prompts

“So,” Adam asked, picking up a fry. “Where you from?”

That was a loaded question, especially for Samandriel. Youngest son of the New Yorker millionaire, the one who had a history with runaway sons.

_Manhattan, New York_ , was the simple answer. Hell, New York would’ve been enough, no doubt. 

“Manhattan, New York,” he started slowly. “But I get the feeling that if you’re in Kansas asking a sixteen year old kid with a New York accent that, you’re really more asking for my history.”

The blonde boy across from him chuckled and leaned back. “Well, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Samandriel smiled softly and looked down. When he looked back up, Adam was watching him with a curious and intent gaze. “Well.” He cleared his throat. “My last name’s Erelah.”

Adam whistled. “Damn. Didn’t think I’d be meeting a celebrity when I ran off.”

”Not so much a celebrity. I mean, unlike a bunch of my siblings, my mother and my father were actually married.” He tried not to laugh when Adam nearly choked on his soda at how casually he talked about Charles’s affairs. “And I’m the youngest, so most of my father’s glory days in the spotlight were over by the time I was old enough to be one.”

”And my family has a history with runaways - Helel, Raphael, Gabriel, Anna, Uriel, Castiel, to name a few. Even Michael, in his own way. Guess I fit the bill.” The other boy’s eyes softened and Samandriel pretended not to notice.

”All our reasons were different. Helel just, didn’t agree with what our father did. Gabriel... he just wanted everyone to stop fighting. The house shook with them yelling, sometimes. I know Anna left to be with her girlfriend and to find her freedom. We still talk, occasionally. Castiel used up all his allowance for charity and our father hated that.”

Samandriel shook his head, smiling fondly at remembering his siblings. 

“And me... I guess I was just tired of it all. Rich kid, messy family, front cover of every tabloid. You can’t imagine it - I step outside, and the mailman is gossiping about Anna. I turn on the TV, and everyone’s talking about Rachel’s new baby. I look at the billboards, and there’s one advertising Metatron’s latest book.” 

“Got tired and left?” Adam asked slowly. Samandriel nodded. The other boy laughed again - he was all smiles - and shook his head. “Sounds about right.”

”You too?”

”Yeah. My dad had these two sons with some nice lady, yeah? Then said nice lady dies and the old man goes crazy. Drags his sons around the countryside looking for her ‘murderer’. It was just a house fire, he’s worked up over nothing. Few years after that, he gets drunk in Windom, Minnesota, gets my mom pregnant.” 

He paused to take a sip of soda. 

“I live a nice life ‘till I’m 15, when some murderers break into our house and kill my mom, kidnap me. John Winchester gets wind of this, is convinced I’m kidnapped by ‘ghouls’ or whatever, breaks me out. I end up dragged along in his crazy quest.”

”Wow,” Samandriel said quietly. “That’s why you ran?”

Adam smiled wryly. “Not quite. My half-brother, Sam, left for college a couple years ago. He agreed to let me hide out on his dorm. Two weeks ago, Dean, my other half-brother, comes back and says John needs our help. Well, I’m like, fuck that. I’ll stay here and hang out with Jessica.” He looked down and seemed immeasurably sadder when he looked up again.

”She’s dead. Fire at a party. No survivors. Sam came back, then ran off with Dean. Tried to take me with them. I ran. Guess that’s how I ended up here, in Bumfuck, Nowhere.”

”Lebanon.”

”What?”

Samandriel laughed. Adam thought it was beautiful. “We’re in Lebanon, Kansas.”

”Nice of you to keep track. I should keep you around. Where you headed?”

”...California.”

Adam’s smile fell. “Oh.”

”Yeah,” Samandriel grimaced. “What about you?”

”Unfortunately? New York.”

Samandriel glanced down, biting his lip. “Well,” Adam started, getting up. “It was nice meeting you, stranger. Call me sometime.” He handed Samandriel a slip of paper with his number on it.

”You can stay with Anna,” the other boy blurt out all of a sudden, ignoring the paper. “Tell her I sent you. Get a place to stay for a bit. Probably find her with a quick Google search.”

Adam blinked, then broke into a smile. “Thanks, Samandriel.” He pushed the paper into the blushing boy’s hands. “Call me.”


End file.
